Haruto Fuyuyasumi
' SUMMARY' Haruto Fuyuyasumi '(春と 冬休み, Haruto fuyu no kyūka) a Human that is impossible to define, Haruto is an overseer and fighter, it has been heavily implied that he created "The Verse" because he was bored. He guided the "Beyonders" of the Tera-verse to keep order an balance in every Tera-verse, he uses Avatars to guide the "Beyonders", from creating simple things like Anti-Matter to creating the concept of paradox itself. Little is known about him except for the fact that he enjoys a good show and loves to battle from time to time, though it doesn't affect the fact that he can be quite friendly. '''Powers and Stats ' '''Tier: High 2-C at base form | '''( ){Tiers don't exist, he created those that are in it, are not in it and those that are above it} '''Name: Haruto Fuyuyasumi Origin: The Verse (Video Game), Uta Shinki Sakusei (Anime/Manga) Gender: Male Age: '''Physically 19 |''' ( ) {Doesn't have an age, chooses to look like a 19 year old because he feels like it} Classification: Swordsman, Human, Magician, Martial Artist, Choten User, Creator of Concepts Powers and Abilities: Master swordsman, skillful battle style, master tactician, expert on using magic and hand to hand combat, can use Choten energy, can short circuit and override imagination, existence and nonexistence, is able to do anything and everything possible or impossible no matter what, can simply do nothing and still fight, Elemental Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Atomic Manipulation, every type of manipulation that exist, will exist,will not exist, and doesn't exist, can use every ability no matter what, can use his opponents abilities (ignoring abilities or the concept that cannot be counter, copied, used or block able), can use every type of energy that doesn't exist and exist, every time he attacks the attacks always moves faster than the enemy, immune to anything and everything, can re-write your concept, anyone who fights him are force to fight him in a RPG style ignoring the enemies immunity and or abilities to negate this, immortal (will never ever die), broken regeneration, can insta-kill at base form, intangibility, the ability to ignore everything an enemy trows at him including abilities, attacks, techniques and moves that make it that can't be ignored, every type of warping, can cancel moves mid flight, can attack faster than his enemies, can hop between dimensions and Tera-verse, above the concept of imagination and any other concept (resisted having the concept engrave into his consciousness by Ryota Mashiro casually, was able to form an immune immunable immune to protect his consciousness), above and immune to all concepts( every single one of them), Attack Potency: '''At least '''Multi-Universal+ | ( ) { Incomprehensible, above yours due to the simple fact that he can be high and always higher than it is, even when someone is higher than him, he will always be higher than them simply because he will always be higher} Speed: at least MFTL+ '(high decimillions to nanimillions) '| ( ) { Incomprehensible, above anyone's, the concept of speed is something he finds amusing after he created it, simply put there is no definition of how fast he is no matter how much you try to define, calculate and or imagine} Lifting Strength: Universal in base form | (' ' ) {' Incomprehensible', above this concept, lifting is simply something that he has no need for because he's beyond above this concept}' ' Striking Strength: Universal Class in base form |''' ( ) { '''Incomprehensible, there's no way to define how hard he can strike. You will never be able to tell how much force he can strike with simply put because he created the concept of force} Durability: '''at least Multi-Universal+''' |''' ( ) { '''Incomprehensible, another concept he finds amusing, he will always be above this. You simply can't comprehend how durable he is no matter how powerful you become, the only way to know how durable he is if he tells you and that's IF he does} Stamina: Above anyone's regardless of who they are or what they are Range: Cross-Universal '''in base form |''' Incomprehensible '''(try as you want but you will never know) '''Intelligence: Intellect is below him, things that will happen, has happened, your trying to make happen, already happened, will never happen and is something that doesn't exist will always be something that he knows....always Standard Equipment: Buster Sword, Ultima Weapon (both from the Final Fantasy Universe and the Kingdom Hearts Universe), Master Sword, Keyblade, Dark Shade Glasses (these are the weapons that he uses in base form), every weapon that will exist, will not exist, has existed and doesn't exist, every gear and item that exist, will exist, will not exist, and has existed Weaknesses: '''This concept doesn't exist '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Cross-Slash (has variations of this move):''' Deals 3 strikes before sending the opponent flying '''Omnislash (Including its variations):''' A move powerful enough to insta-kill if caught in it '''Finishing Touch (has variations of this move):''' Coats his sword with wind before spinning like a vortex dragging anything in while cutting them multiple times. '''Kamehameha (Including its variations):''' A move that Goku uses, he can use it and all it's variations, like the '''Final Kamehameha Final Flash: '''A beefed up version of the Galick Gun except is golden '''Galick Gun: This attack will blast you into nothing Rising Sun: 'Can hit his opponents at omni-directional levels '''Reflaga: '''Ultra shield that can protect from absolutely anything and everything '''Cross-Cut: '''Similar to '''Cross-Slash ' except that anything it hits is turn into nothing 'Ever-Sealing: '''Can seal anything and everything no matter what...'forever Triforce Slash: '''Shoots a beam of light at Omnigigaultraversal levels that deals multiple strikes to the opponent (each strike is an insta-kill) before dealing a powerful blow at the end '''Ragnarok: '''Shoots beams at Omniversal levels '''Spirit Bomb: A combinations of Haruto's Choten along with every other type of energy that exist, has not existed, will exist and doesn't exist. The power of this attack is above all that is incomprehensible Ultra Hyper Healing: Can heal from anything and everything the healing will never work on others (unless Haruto heals them) no matter what X-Burner: Shoots twin flames from his hands able to incinerate absolutely anything and everything, along with freezing everything and electrocuting everything ignoring everything trying to stop it XX-Burner: '''Shoots a flames from both hands, soft flames from the left hand and hard flames from the right hand, incinerating everything and making you burn '''forever XXZ-Burner: '''Shoots flames from his hands and feet, causing every type of elemental damage that exist and doesn't exist, ignores the enemies trying to do anything or being everything even being immune to anything and everything and techniques and abilities '''Dying Will Mode: Using this mode in base form enables him to 1-shot anyone beyond tiers, ignoring everything they tried to do or create an immunity to it or even to try and make it that it can't be ignore or denied. Rasengan: An attack that causes an incomprehensible amount of damage Rasenshuriken: '''An elemental shuriken like energy sphere that is able to destroying and create anything no matter the circumstances '''Sage of Six Path Super Bijuu Mode: A combination of the SSJ Transformation and Sage of Six Path Bijuu Chakra Mode allowing Haruto to be above all, even those that are repeating something or are on their own tiers or above the concept of above Spirit-Rasenkameha: The combination of Spirit Bomb, Rasengan and Kamehameha this move can defeat anyone bypassing and ignoring anything and everything Red Hawk: Haruto coats his arm in unextinguishable fire that will burn forever and ever, nothing can stop these flames from burning you to nothing. Gomu Gomu no Gum: Rasengan: '''Using the '''Gomu Gomu no Gum abilities to create a Rasengan of incomprehensible size Gomu Gomu no Gum: Getsuga Tensho: '''Using the '''Gomu Gomu no Gum abilities to fire a Getsuga Tensho at incomprehensible speeds Gomu Gomu no Gum: Red Spirit Bomb: '''Using the '''Gomu Gomu no Gum abilities to condense a Spirit Bomb in the palm of his hand, Haruto fuses it with the flames of Red Hawk allowing him to destroy anything and everything ignoring the use of power, abilities, and seals of the enemy that tries to stop the attack or even get around it Gomu Gomu no Gum: Gatling Dragon Fist: Using the Gomu Gomu no Gum abilities Haruto creates Dragon like punches on his hands, hitting the enemy with this attack removes and destroy any and all armor that they possess ignoring the durability, effects, powers, abilities and anything else Gomu Gomu no Gum: Supernova: Using the Gomu Gomu no Gum abilities Haruto is able to create a "Supernova" that moves and hits at incomprehensible speed and power. You can't out run it or counter it or even block it Falcon Punch: Haruto moves his arm at incomprehensible "speeds" surrounding it in flames due to the "friction", creating a falcon like bird made out of fire, as the fist travel a vacuum is created sucking and turning anything that gets caught in it into nothing The Universe: '''Haruto's Stand, a humanoid looking figure that has nearly all of Haruto's abilities, powers and stats, is able to use all of it's enemies abilities along with being able to use the '''Great Ignorance Will allowing it to overcome anything and everything, hurting this Stand or even touching it without another Stand sends you to a dimension that ignores everything and anything allowing all usages of abilities, techniques and moves unable to be use, essentially making escape incomprehensible and inescapable, protects Haruto from attacks and abilities that can override his consciousnesses (as is just an empty shell with power, though Haruto was able to gain an immunity after Ryota tried to control and destroy his consciousnesses by implanting false concepts) Great Ignorance Will: Allows Haruto to ignore and bypass anything and everything even abilities, powers, moves, seals, any type of effects, tiers all and all that tries to make this passive ability fail, have it sealed, countered, absorbed, copied, stolen or simply deactivate, this ability will always be active Every Attack and Technique that exist, will exist, will not exist, and doesn't exist, along with the ones that can't be copied Notable Victories: Fiction,The Internet and Real Life along with FanFiction(he gave them an infinite amount of prep time, equalized stats and gave them his powers yet they still got blinked out of existence along with their origins, the lost so badly that he pitied them and decided to let them live their normal lives unaware of what actually happened, he didn't use no effort to beat them, he was sleeping when he won the battle, Haruto didn't even realized he won when he woke up so he went to sleep) Notable Losses: The concept got re-written any losses are automatically transferred to his wins (he always wins), he will never loose no matter what is being put, said or wants to be changed Inconclusive Matches: Dante Anthony Redgrave (they are both above the concept of fighting, after deciding that is pointless, both Dante and Haruto decided to become friends. Currently Dante and Haruto are now chilling in Haruto's backyard eating Pizza and drinking Soda) Key: Base Form | Incomprehensible | Dying Will Mode | Sage of Six Path Super Bijuu Mode Category:Hax Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Main Protagonist Category:Anime Category:Good Character Category:Elemantal User Category:Magician Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Choten User Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Stand User Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Humans